Witch Hunter Robin
by chibi konzen
Summary: Cela se passe 6 mois après l'explosion de l'usine alors essayez de suivre mon délire…..
1. Chapter 1

Personnages issus de l'oeuvre de Hajime Yadate et Shukō Murase

**6 mois après....**

Cela se passe 6 mois après l'explosion de l'usine alors essayez de suivre mon délire…..

Un appartement au 2ème étage d'un immeuble situé à la ville pomme «NEW YORK », c'est la fin de l'après midi et un grand type brun revient chez lui après une journée de travail, la porte s'ouvre et une douce voix se fait entendre « Bonsoir Amon ! Tu as bien travaillé ? », L'homme lève la tête et dit d'une voix presque éteinte « Bonsoir, je prend une douche et je me couche dîne sans moi, bon nuit Robin » et oui, vous l'avez deviner c'est nos héros perdu, et voila la suite…

Le lendemain, à 6H une fine silhouette disparaît dans la brume du matin, c'est lui Amon, il se lève avant le réveille de Robin et part travaillé et ne revient que la nuit tombé, c'est comme si il voulait prouvé à Robin qu'il serait toujours là pour elle et qu'il ferait tous pour la protéger c'était sa mission sa raison de vivre à présent, c'est lui maintenant son protecteur, sans pour autant lui montrer son intérêt grandissant pour elle, il ne faisait que la regarder de loin avec un regard doux qui aller percer à jours son amour.

Quand à notre chère Robin, elle commence enfin à vivre une vie normale où il n'y a plus de chasse, ni de sorcier enfin presque….bref, c'est le moment d'aller faire les courses pas question qu'Amon aille dormir sans manger cette fois ci et ça a intérêt que cela soit bon se disait elle. La nuit tombée tout était sur la table prêt plus qu'à manger ! À cet instant Amon arriva et même rengaine « douche, lit et bonne nuit.. » mais cette fois Robin fit irruption dans la salle de bain le tira par les cheveux en disant :

« Tu fait un régime ou c'est juste que tu me fait la tête ? »

« Heu ! De quoi tu parles ? Et je te fais remarquer que je suis à moitié nue tu pourrait frapper avant d'entrer. »

« Ho, je suis désolé ! Et puis non tu viens manger et tous de suite sinon gare à tes cheveux !! »

« Bon d'accord t'énerve pas je viens mais je prend une douche d'abord ! »

Après le dîner Amon se proposa de faire la vaisselle en remerciement de ce repas délicieux, un bon café et voilà les deux jeunes gens assis sur le canapé en train de discuter, cela n'était pas arriver depuis un bon bout de temps, de sujet à un autre, Amon annonça à Robin qu'il va acheté une maison et qu'ils vont s'y installer, étonné elle lui fit remarqué qu'ils n'ont pas assez d'argent pour cela, et là elle vit un sourire éclairé le visage du jeune homme,en se retournant il lui dit : « En quittant le Japon j'ai pris le soin de vider tous mon compte en banque, une partie a servit à acheter cet appartement et l'autre je l'ai investit en bourse et maintenant on peu dire que l'on a plus besoin de travailler pour le restant de nos jours, on est pleins aux as ! », elle était restée scotcher bien qu'elle sache mon était assez intelligent comme type et qu'il ne faut surtout pas le sous estimé.

Deux semaines plus tard, ils s'installèrent dans une maison magnifique, « je te l'avais promis, je veillerai sur toi », assez étonnant de quelqu'un qui ne peut même dire à cette jeune fille qu'il a une grande affection pour elle, mais peut être que maintenant ça allez changer !

Tout étaient parfait, la maison, leur relation mais un jour, une chose d'inattendu arriva…

Amon commença à avoir des maux de tête, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose se faisait un plaisir de le torturer, il sentait comme si il y avait une force qui voulait tout d'un coup prendre possession de son âme et de son être, bref voila ce qu' Amon craignait, son pouvoir, son CRAFT aller enfin se réveillé, et il le ressentait au plus profond de lui-même, et il avait peur d'une seule chose, que cette puissance enfouie en lui ne le consume et ne le rende fous comme c'était le cas pour sa mère ( pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas l'histoire la mère d'Amon, après son éveille en tant que sorcière voulue tuer son fils, et c'est ce qui traumatisa notre cher Amon au point qu'il détesta les sorcière!!),que cette puissance ne le pousse à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait surtout pas et c'est de tuer sa petite Robin. Du jour au long demain, il se renferma sur lui-même, encore plus qu'il ne l'était, refusant même d'adresser la moindre parole à Robin, qui commençait à devenir un peut suspicieuse, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle chercha à découvrir se qui n'aller pas.

Il faut ajouter aussi que durant son travail pour la STNJ, Amon portait constamment autour du cou une fiole contenant l'ORBO (tous le monde sais que l'ORBO, était une essence extraite du corps des sorcières, chassées par la STNJ, et que Zaizen avec ses scientifiques essayer de développer pour qu'enfin il n'y ai plus besoin d'utiliser des sorciers pour chasser d'autres sorciers), ce dernier (je parle de l'ORBO!!) a empêché Amon d'éveiller son pouvoir vu qu'il le portait depuis un certain temps car même Karazuma a commençait à perdre le sien, en somme maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'obstacle les pouvoir d'Amon peuvent enfin s'exprimer, et atteindre leur pleine puissance.

Enfin bref, c'était sans compter sur la presence de Robin qui comme la déja fait pour Haruto durant une mission à la STNJ, appaîsa son âme par sa simple présence; en faite dès que Robin pénétrait la pièce ou il se trouvé, son maux de tête et le sentiment d'être prisonnier disparaissait pour faire place à une grande quiétude et un bien être immense, serait ce réellement cela que l'on nomme "AMOUR".

Alors, quelle est la suite…………………………

Fin du 1° chapitre!


	2. Chapter 2

Explosion de pouvoir ou d'Amour

Les jours passaient et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer les doutes qui s'immisçaient dans la tête d'Amon, une altercation faisait rage à l'intérieur de son être, enfin un combat entre son pouvoir et sa conscience. Qui va prendre le contrôle ? Il avait tellement peur ; peur de quoi, de faire du mal à Robin, sauf que là son pressentiment était justifier ! Voilà la suite…..

Un jour, vu qu'Amon continuer à se renfermer sur lui-même, Robin décidée à le faire sortir de son isolement entra dans sa chambre…

« Bonjour Amon, vu que tu es réveillé et qu'il fait très beau aujourd'hui, on pourrait aller faire un tour .Qu'est ce que tu en pense ? C'est une bonne idée, non ? »

Comme elle ne reçut pas de réponse, elle lui redemanda, et là elle vit ce regard sombre qui ne ressemblé pas Amon, c'est vrai notre brun ténébreux avait un de ces regard mais là cela n'avait rien avoir avec lui, comme si il y avait une autre personne dans la pièce, et soudain Robin fut projeté contre le mur, tous ce qu'il y avait autour deux volé dans les airs comme si ils étaient attachés par un câble invisible mais qui existé, puis elle entendit un murmure « sort de la chambre Robin, fuit, part tous de suite sans te retourné ». Elle leva la tête et vit les larmes couler sur les joues de celui qui avait promis de la protéger au péril de sa vie, une seule phrase lui vint à la bouche :

« Pas question, je ne te laisserai jamais ! »

Et puis « Pauvre idiote tu veux mourir, alors dégage ou tue moi, c'est la seule solution ! ».

« À bon, et peux tu me dire où il est écrit que si tu éveil ton pouvoir forcement tu devrait me tuer ? Je suis moi aussi passer par là et pourtant cette rage de tuer n'est pas encrée en moi ni même en toi car si c'était le cas on n'aurait pas cette discussion, de plus c'est nous qui décidons ce que l'on fera de nos pouvoirs, de nos vies, si d'autres sorciers ont fait du mal autour d'eux c'est par ce qu'ils l'on voulu et pas autrement ! »

Ces simples mots sortis de sa bouche étaient comme une eau fraîche que l'on boit après un dur effort et qui efface notre soif et l'apaise. Voilà ce qu'Amon ressentit, et là….

« Tu as raison, il fait beau ! »

Elle avait un de ces pouvoir sur lui, il se disait 'peut être vais-je enfin être heureux moi aussi, qu'on dis tu grand frère ?', ces pensées s'envolées vers sa patrie, ses amis, son frère….

Les mois passés et tout re-devenaient comme avant, même mieux, comme si on lui avait ôté une épine du pied, il se sentait bien avec son incroyable petite sorcière. Ce n'est pas comme si leur ancienne vie avait disparut, ils côtoyaient toujours des sorciers puisqu' ils savaient les reconnaîtes, tout simplement ils les évitaient, évitant par la même occasion « SALOMON », mais à votre avis, l'ont – ils réellement éviter ou c'est simplement que quelqu'un veille sur eux ? Si l'organisation l'avait voulue, elle les aurait déjà retrouver et éliminer. Alors dites moi, qui protège nos héros ? Bon ça va, c'est le grand père de Robin bien sure, père Juliano Coligéri (pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas, Juliano Coligéri est l'inquisiteur envoyer par Salomon, on le voit dans un des épisodes de l'animé, afin de déterminer si la personne qu'ils surveillaient devait être chasseur ou proie ! de plus Juliano est le père de Maria la mère de Robin, par conséquent c'est son grand père maternel. Pour plus de détail regarder la série, elle repasse encore !!!!).

Bref, si nos deux amis veulent retourner au Japon il n'y rien à craindre, enfin peut être que si finalement……ça, on le verras un peut plus tard, si vous suivez cette histoire !! Un peut de suspense ne fait de mal à personne, n'est ce pas ?

Bon on continus ; un jour Amon arriva à la maison avec un bouquet de rose dans une main et un gâteau dans l'autre, c'était le 09 Juillet, cette date ne vous dit rien mais c'était le jour ou Robin fêta ces 16 ans. Il s'en était souvenu, intriguée elle lui dit :

« Que fêtons-nous ?il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Oui, tu as l'air d'oublier qu'aujourd'hui je vais t'épouser, non, je plaisante c'est ton anniversaire ! Tu as 16 ans »

Il lui a dit cela mais en réalité c'est la première réponse qu'il aurait voulu réaliser.

« Tu es sure ? Arrête, moi je suis née le 09 Juillet et c'est pas aujourd'hui ! »

« Oui, ta raison c'est pour ça que le calendrier indique le 09, oh !oui c'est vrai, les mois ne sont pas pareille que chez toi en Toscane ! »

Elle le regardait, l'air complètement désemparé puis sourie se jetant à son cou, avec un baisé sur la joue, elle ajouta « merci Amon, merci infiniment de t'en être souvenu, cela me fait plaisir, réellement plaisir ! »

« Et c'est quoi mon cadeau ? »

« Un bisous, ça suffit non ? »

Avec un air boudeur, elle le regarda et dit :

« Tu te moque de moi c'est ça ? »

Il ne put se retenir de rire, c'était juste ça qu'il avait souhaité vivre, la personne même avec qui il voulait passé le restant de sa vie, et puis il sortit un paquet de sa poche il l'ouvrit et en sortit une superbe chaîne en or au bout un médaillon en forme de cœur et le lui mit autour du cou en disant :

« Tu es la personne la plus chère à mon cœur, crois tu réellement que je ne t'offrirais rien, dit moi Robin ? »

Elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir tellement les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Finalement il a osé lui avouer son amour mais elle le pourrait elle ? Elle essayait de parler mais rien ne sortait comme si les mots s'évaporaient dans les airs. La serrant contre lui, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui dit :

« Prends tout ton temps, mais saches que je serai toujours là pour toi et que je t'aime, peut importe ce qu'il adviendra de nous en tous cas je sais une chose c'est avec toi que j'ai envi de vieillir et que se sera toi la mère de mes enfants et personne d'autre ! »

Oh oui, Robin n'oublierai jamais le jour de ces 16 ans, son rêve devenait enfin réalité…..

A suivre !

Fin du 2ème Chapitre


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre3 « 2 ans et demi, puis….»

Voila 2 ans qui ceux sont écoulées comme une fraction de seconde pour certain, mais pour d'autre cela a été un véritable bonheur…

Dans une cuisine, une jeune femme se tenant devant ses fourneaux regarde un gâteau qu'elle fait cuire pour son mari, une douce lumière traversant la vitre de la fenêtre laisse paraître une longue chevelure dorée scintillante, et oui vous l'avait sûrement compris c'est notre chère Robin et le mari en question n'est autre qu'Amon !

Ils s'étaient mariés l'année précédente, c'est vrai, ils auraient aimaient que leurs amis soient présents mais c'était impossible ! Bref, maintenant c'est fait ! En tout les cas ils vivent leur vie comme ils l'on toujours rêvaient.

Revenons à notre Robin, elle était tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle ne sentie pas la présence qui se faufila derrière elle, d'un coup se retournant elle l'aperçue laissant ainsi tomber ce qu'elle tenait dans la main, rattraper de justesse, il la regarda et dit :

« Cela ne me dérange pas si tu casses toute la vaisselle, mais tu pourrais nous on laisser un peu pour qu'on y mange ! »

Et puis il ajouta « ça sent vraiment bon, ça sera cuit dans combien de temps à peu près par ce que là je meurs de faim ! »

Elle le regarda et se mit à rire en disant « ce n'est pas un mari que j'ai mais un estomac sur patte ! »

S'agenouillant il rapprocha son oreille de son ventre et se mit à écouter son enfant qui gigotait à l'intérieur, puis levant la tête il dit « j'ai vraiment hâte qu'il soit là ! ». Un enfant voila le comble du bonheur pour eux, mais me direz vous « c'est trop beau pour être vrai, et là je dirai l'histoire ne fait que commencée !!! ».

Elle était à son 9ème mois de grossesse, autant dire qu'il sera là d'un jour à l'autre. Bref, une semaine passa et notre famille compta un nouveau membre prénommé « Kenji », jolie prénom pour un petit garçon, un véritable joyaux pour ces parents, quoi de plus naturel, tous les parents sont en admiration devant leurs enfants mis celui là il est vraiment spécial (vous verrez plus tard de quoi je parle !).

Les mois passèrent, les années même et Kenji grandit entourer de ces parents, il avait tous ce qu'il désirait sans rien demander, un véritable prince, Amon et Robin étaient riche de plus c'est le premier pourquoi se gêner ! .

Amon continué à recevoir des nouvelles du Japon, en faite il n'avait jamais couper réellement les ponts avec son ancienne vie, c'est comme ça qu'il sut qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son grand frère.

Cela le tracassa depuis des jours et il finit par le dire à Robin :

« Il y a des choses bizarres qui se passe au Japon, mon frère a disparut depuis des jours et mon indique ne me donne plus de nouvelles ! »

« Tu veux repartir là-bas ? Alors qu'est ce que tu attends, si Junichi a des problèmes il faut que tu l'aides sans poser de questions c'est ton grand frère quand même ! »

Elle lui dit cela mais avec un pincement au cœur comme si elle avait ressenti un danger, mais se tut et se dirigeant vers la porte elle dit :

« Je me dépêche de te préparer un sac, tu ferais mieux d'aller réserver ton billet d'avion »

Cela fait plus de 4 ans qu'ils étaient mariés mais c'est la première fois qu'elle a un pressentiment pareil, comme une ombre glaciale qui recouvre son ciel bleu, elle préparait les affaires de son mari tout en espérant que rien ne lui arrive. L'avion d'Amon devait partir à 20h, mais avant de partir il alla embrasser son fils qui dormait comme pour un à dieu, il fit de même avec Robin car il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne avec lui à l'aéroport, avec un sourire il lui fit la promesse de revenir : « Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète d'accord ? Tout ira bien je me dépêche de régler cette affaire et je reviens, tu dira à Kenji que je lui apporterai un beau cadeau avec moi ! ».

Et il partit, le taxi l'attendait pour l'emmener, elle regarda la voiture disparaître au loin en mettant la main sur son ventre, son cœur se serra de plus belle (mais attendez un peu, est ce que notre petite sorcière ne serait elle pas enceinte par hasard ?en verra plus tard !).

Cela fait déjà un mois qu'Amon était rentré au Japon et aucune nouvelle, Robin avait dépassé la phase ou elle devait s'inquiéter maintenant c'est sure il est arrivé quelque chose à son époux, il ne répondait pas à ces appelles et à l'hôtel ou il devait séjourné personne ne l'avait vu, décidait à en avoir le cœur nette elle fit ces bagages direction le Japon, avec son fils dans les bras elle n'avait aucune idée de se qu'il allait lui arriver à elle et à son enfant.

10 heures plus tard…..

L'avion en provenance de New York atterrit, Robin se retrouvait dans le pays ou elle rencontra pour la première fois son mari et qu'elle due quitter il y a prés de 5 ans pour échapper à Salomon. Maintenant qu'elle était arrivée, vers où aller, vers qui ? Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle se retrouva aux portes du restaurant le Harry's, là où toute l'équipe du STNJ se retrouvée, c'était comme un second foyer pour eux, ses battements de cœur devenaient de plus en plus rapide et au moment ou elle allait pénétrer à l'intérieur elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler « Robin ! », cette voix était si familière, elle avait peur de se retourner finalement elle prit son courage à deux mains et se tourna « Michael ? » , c'était Michael, il n'avait pas changer, un peu plus grand mais c'était toujours le même qu'avant.

« Tu est en vie, j'en était sure toi et Amon, vous vous en êtres bien tirer, et Dojima qui disait que vous aviez disparu avec l'usine, je suis vraiment content de te voir, tu m'as tellement manquer et ou est Amon, il est avec toi non ? »

Elle le regardait fixement, et se mit à pleurer on aurait dit une fontaine, la tenant dans ces bras Michael sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Maintenant, ils étaient tous réuni au Harry's, tous le monde était là, Karazuma, Sakaki, Dojima, le patron du Harry's monsieur Kobari sans oublier Michael, c'est lui qui les avait appelé, tous autour de Robin comme avant, comme si rien n'était arrivé, ils étaient contents de voir à quel point leur petite protégé était devenue magnifique, ce n'était plus une enfant mais une femme désormais et quelle femme ! et puis Dojima fit la remarque :

«Il est mignon ce petit, il est à qui ? Ne me dis pas que c'est le tien quand même? »

Kenji était assis et regarder toutes ces grandes personnes qui étaient en effervescences et qui ne cesser de parler, regardant sa mère il dit : « Mom, I am tired , I want to sleep » (traduction 'maman, je suis fatigué, je veux dormir' , quand même il vit aux USA !). Tous se regardèrent l'air étonner puis Sakaki dit :

« Si j'ai bien compris ce qu'il vient de dire c'est ton fils, et est ce qu'il parle notre langue ? »

« Bien sure que oui ! »

« Comment il s'appelle ? » dit monsieur Kobari

« Et qui est le père ? », fit remarquer Dojima

« Il s'appelle Kenji, il a 2 ans et demi et vous savez déjà qui est le père alors pourquoi demander ! », et là une grande tristesse la submergea alors Karazuma lui demanda ce qui l'avait amener à revenir au pays on lui disant que malgré qu'il n'y avait pas d'ordre de chasse contre elle et Amon. Robin avait l'air perplexe puis elle finit par tous leurs raconter et là Dojima dit :

« Tu veux rire j'espère, Junichi va bien et j'en sais quelque chose je vis avec lui, je l'ai épousé ! »

Tout son monde s'effondra d'un coup Amon était tombé dans un piège, mais où était-il à présent ? Elle s'en voulait, c'était elle qui l'avait encourager à partir, elle aurait du l'en empêcher, pourquoi est ce qu'elle devrait souffrir encore une fois ? Toutes ces questions vinrent s'entremêler dans sa tête, elle n'en pouvait plus et elle finit par s'effondrer.

(A suivre)

Fin du 3ème Chapitre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 « Vers un dénouement proche… »

Quelques semaines plus tard, Robin se remet petit à petit du choque reçu par l'annonce de Dojima. Installer dans la maison de son beau frère, elle ne cesse de se demander ce qui à pus arriver à son mari. Junichi faisait de son mieux pour rendre un peu d'espoir à sa belle sœur, il lui promit même de retrouver son frère, il est avocat et comme on le sait les avocats sont pires que les flics, ils ne lâchent jamais prise …….

Tous les après midi, le groupe se retrouvé au HARRY'S, comme si ils sentaient que quelque chose allée se produire, ils étaient là entrain d'attendre, chaque jours c'était la même chose, mais qu'attendent-ils à la fin ?.......

Cela fait déjà 4 mois qu'Amon a disparu, et comme à leur habitude nos amis se retrouvent chez Kobari sama pour échanger leurs informations et voir où étaient leurs investigations. Une voiture noire vint s'arrêter à coté du restaurant un homme en descendit habiller tout en noir, pendant qu'une autre personne l'attendait à l'intérieur. L'homme entra au restaurant sans que personne ne fasse attention à lui, tous le monde était occupé à admirer Kenji entrain de jouer au serveur, cet enfant était un rayon de soleil pour eux, par sa seule présence il pouvait leur faire oublier tous leur problèmes, tout d'un coup on entendit une douce musique, quelqu'un joué un air triste et mélancolique, c'était l'homme de tout à l'heure qui s'était mit au piano, « c'est drôle » pensa Robin « j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà en entendu cet air, mais où ! », puis soudain elle se leva comme si il y avait le feu et dit d'une voix tremblante :

« Amon ! C'est Amon ! C'est lui j'en suis sure »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte Robin, de qui tu parles là ?", dit Sakaki

« Tu parles de cet homme qui joue du piano ? », ajouta Karasuma

« Plus je le regarde et plus j'ai l'impression que je le connais », fit Junichi

« Puisque je vous dis que c'est Amon, c'est lui il n'y aucun doute à avoir ! », répéta Robin

Pendant qu'ils étaient là à ce demander qui avait tort et qui avait raison, l'homme en noir se leva, se tourna vers eux, il les regarda fixement (il faut dire qu'il était dans coin assez sombre, c'est pour cela que personne ne pouvait discerner son visage), et là Dojima en s'avançant lui lança :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Pourquoi nous fixez vous comme ça ? »

« T'as un problème mon gars ? » dit Junichi

« Notre conversation vous a dérangé, peut être ? » dit Michaël

Le regard de l'homme se fit plus persistant, il avança un petit peu de sorte qu'ils puissent le voir et c'était bien lui Amon, que lui est –il arrivé quel changement ? Levant son bras, il tenait une arme dans la main qu'il pointa vers Robin et fit mine de tirer, à ce moment là nos amis se rendirent compte du danger, mais c'était déjà trop tard, au moment ou il allait enclenché la détente il entendit « Papa !! » d'une douce voix enjouée, comme si cette voix avait des effets paralysants, il se figea puis secoua la tête comme si il venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar, il regarda sa femme qui se tenait le ventre comme si elle lui disait 'regarde tu vas être père alors baisse ton arme et revient moi !', le regard de Robin était pleine de tristesse et là il sourit et retourna l'arme contre lui et tira ! En pleine tête ! Tous accoururent vers lui pour savoir comment il allait, Kobari san prit Kenji dans les bras et lui couvrit les yeux (il ne faut pas oublier qu'il n'a que 2 ans et demi).

« Appelle une ambulance, Dojima !» criait Junichi

« Mon dieu, il respire encore, il faut stopper l'hémorragie » fit Karasuma

« Ce n'est pas possible, la balle est ressortie tout prêt du point d'entrée »fit Sakaki

« Comme si elle a était dévier par quelque chose, ou quelqu'un….. » dit Michaël

Agenouiller par terre Robin tenait son mari dans les bras, les larmes lui coulaient sur la joue comme un ruisseau et terminaient leurs course sur le visage d'Amon …..

Deux heures plus tard, à l'hôpital…..

Dans le couloir, ils étaient là entrain d'attendre, Amon fut dirigé directement au bloc opératoire car malgré que la balle soit ressortit, il était grièvement blessé et il perdait tout son sang….

« Cela dure depuis déjà deux heures qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire ? » dit Sakaki

« À ton avis, il a quand même reçut un balle dans la tête, le cerveau humain est très complexe et….. » dit Dojima

« Vous allez vous taire, oui ? » Junichi leur lança ses mots tout en regardant Robin qui ne quittait pas la porte du bloc des yeux, elle était là à espérer que le seule homme qu'elle eut aimé survive autant dire qu'elle n'entendit rien de ce qui se disait autour d'elle et dommage pour elle cela allait encore durer une heure de plus.

« Un peu de café Robin » fit Michaël au moment ou elle allait lui répondre la porte qui la séparer d'Amon s'ouvrit, des infirmiers sortirent un brancard et le chirurgien les suivait. Robin l'interpella en lui demandant des nouvelles, il se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

« Il a eut beaucoup de chance que la balle soit ressortit, cela lui a peut être sauvait la vit ! »

« Vous dites peut être ? Mais pourquoi dites vous cela, il ne va pas bien ? » dit Robin

« Vous savez chère madame, c'est 48 heures vont être très décisives, si il survit ce sera un vrai miracle » rétorqua le médecin

Ces pieds n'arrivaient plus à la retenir, elle voyait son monde s'écroulait autour d'elle et des questions plus absurdes les unes que les autres lui vinrent à l'esprit 'et si Amon mourrait, qu'allait il advenir d'elle, de son fils Kenji et surtout que maintenant cela se précise, elle était enceinte ?'………..

Deux semaines après, Robin était habillée tout en noir et tenait la main de son fils, elle se trouvait au cimetière, près d'une tombe ou elle venait de poser quelques fleurs, sur la pierre tombale une inscription qui disait « à un ange que j'ai tant aimé, tu te trouve la haut parmi les tiens » …

À suivre ………….

Fin du 4ème Chapitre


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 «…..peut être !! »

Quelques semaines plus tard, comme a son habitude Robin alla à l'hôpital pour son contrôle, car n'oublions pas qu'elle est enceinte ! Enfin bref, elle y rencontra Junichi son beau frère et sa femme Dojima qui lui dit :

« Tu viens le voir ? »

« D'après le médecin, il n'y a aucun changement ! » dit Junichi

« Je sais, je lui ai parlé hier au soir »

« Et pour le bébé ? Du nouveau, enfin ce que je veux dire garçon ou fille ? » Dit Junichi

« Ah ça ! C'est une surprise ! Et cela va vous étonné ! » Fit Robin avec un sourire malicieux

C'est vrai les semaines sont passées comme un coup de vent depuis l'accident au HARRY'S, et Robin qui avait tendance à être scénique depuis la disparition de son mari repris le gout à la vie. Elle entra dans une chambre où un malade été installé, endormis devrai-je dire ! Il y avait plein de fils connecter à différents instruments qui eux étaient relier au malade, il y avait un pour mesurer la tension, l'autre pour les rythmes cardiaux et encore un pour les ondes du cerveau et enfin un tuyau pour lui permettre de respirer.

Assez lugubre je vous l'accorde mais……Bref, elle pénétra dans la pièce un courant d'air frais vint chatouiller son visage qui rayonnait d'une douce clarté, elle se hâta d'aller fermer la fenêtre puis se retourna et s'assit au rebord du lit, comme si elle attendait que cette personne daigne se réveiller, elle pouvait attendre longtemps car cette personne était dans un profond coma et personne ne savait quand elle allait émergé mais elle garder espoir qu'un jours prochain cela arrive. Robin resté des heures à son chevet, et ne quittait l'hôpital que lorsque les heures de visite sont finies, autant dire qu'elle y passait toute la journée !

18 H, une infirmière entra dans la chambre …..

« Madame, les visites sont terminées, je suis désolée c'est l'heure de partir ! »

« Oh ! Quel l'heure est-il ? »

« 18 H, madame »

« Déjà ! Je n'ai pas vue l'heure passée, et mon fils qui m'attend pour que je vienne le chercher, il va être fâché, je l'entends d'ici me dire 'Mom You forget me' »

L'infirmière avait l'air étonné et fit à Robin :

« Combien d'enfant avez-vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

« Seulement un, et il s'appelle Kenji »

« Le petit garçon que vous avez amené avec vous l'autre jour ? »

« Oui lui-même, mais pourquoi cet air étonné ? »

« Il doit avoir à peu près 2 ans, non ? »

« 2 ans et demi pour être exacte »

« Et il parle déjà Anglais, waou ! Impressionnant ! »

« Rien de plus difficile, il est né à New York et puis son père tenait à ce qu'il soit bilingue mais là, avec son père qui lui parlait Japonais et moi Italien, il a finit par connaitre 3 langues au lieu de 2 ! »

« Et dire que certaines personnes n'arrive même pas à prononcer un simple bonjour en Anglais, décidément je suis bonne à rien ! »

«Il ne faut pas dire ça et puis on a toute la vie pour apprendre tant qu'on ne baisse pas les bras »

« Vous êtes vraiment gentille, en faite avant que je n'oublie le Docteur Takeru voudrait vous voir avant votre départ ! »

« Tiens qu'est ce qu'il me veut, je lui ai parlé hier ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans le bureau du docteur :

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, docteur ? »

«En faite chère madame Nagira cela fait déjà un mois et aucun changement, vous devriez peut être ………..enfin…… »

« Vous ne me feriez jamais perdre espoir, je sais qu'il se réveillera, c'est une promesse entre nous, il ne m'abandonnera jamais ! »

« Vous devez me comprendre madame votre mari a reçu une balle en pleine tête certes elle a été dévié mais n'empêche que cela la plongé dans coma dont il ne se réveille pas et peut être jamais, je suis désolé si je suis brusque avec vous mais vous devez penser à votre avenir et à celui de vos enfants »

« Vous ne connaissez pas Amon il n'est pas du genre à abandonner, c'est un battant et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il le fera, et si c'est une question d'argents, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça mon mari et moi avons assez pour acheter tout cet hôpital et il nous en restera mais si sa présence vous dérange je peux le faire transférer dans autre hôpital sans problème »

Elle finit sa phrase avec un ton et un regard assez dur, elle avait le visage rouge comme si on avait essayé de l'étrangler, là le médecin resta bouche bée il ne sut que répondre à cette femme qui avait su trouver le moyen de le aire douter et regretter ces paroles durement dit , puis finit par dire :

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans cet état ! Je…. »

« Vous m'avez assez fait perdre mon temps et mon fils doit m'attendre, de toute façon je vous laisse jusqu'à demain pour prendre votre décision, au revoir ! »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, elle se retourna vers le médecin l'air sure d'elle et dit d'une voix ferme et posée « Je sais que vous prendrai la bonne décision, bon soir ! »

(Et oui Amon est toujours en vie mais dans quel état……………………)

Il était déjà 20 H quand robin poussa la porte du HARRY'S, un petit bout de chou sembler faire la mou en regardant vers sa direction, l'air désolé elle s'accroupie et lui dit :

« Tu ne viens pas embrasser maman ? »

« Non ! »dit Kenji en tirant la langue

« Je suis désolée, j'ai du parler au docteur de papa ! »

« Du nouveau ? » demanda Kobari sama en avançant vers elle

« Non, rien du tous, c'est juste que le médecin trouve qu'Amon est un peu trop encombrant !! »

« Eh ! C'est quoi cette bêtise, Amon ?! Encombrant ?! Attends je lui dirai deux mots à celui là, non mais, de quoi je me mêle ! Il va m'entendre »

« C'est déjà fait, mais si Amon ne se réveille pas il va falloir y penser sérieusement à ce que je devrai faire ! »

« Ce que tu devras faire ? Et nous alors on n'est ta famille, tu es comme ma fille et je ne t'abandonnerais jamais à ton sort ni même les autres, on sera toujours là pour toi, tu peux compter sur nous !!! »

Avec un bisou sur le front et tout en la serrant dans ses bras il essaya d'apaiser sa peine, elle le serra à son tour comme pour lui dire 'Merci', elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait des amis enfin une famille dois-je dire mais elle ne put se résoudre à leur demander de l'aide surtout qu'ils ont tant fait pour elle, c'était trop abuser de leur générosité.

Le lendemain, elle se préparait à aller réveiller son fils quand soudain elle se souvenait d'une phrase dite par le médecin ('votre mari a reçu une balle en pleine tête certes elle a été dévié…….'), c'est vrai la balle a été dévier, mais comment ou par qui ? Elle était là avec ses questionnements quand son fils fit son apparition, elle le regarda puis hocha la tête comme pour effacer une idée à laquelle il était impossible d'y pensé, à moins que………..

Kenji regardait sa mère comme elle s'il avait compris son désarroi, lui sourit et courut vers elle, le prenant dans ses bras elle répondit à son sourire par un autre.

« On va voir Grand Maman ? »

« Oui, on passe la voir et on ira réveiller papa, t'es d'accord ? »

« Oui ! On réveille papa ! »

A suivre……………..

(Fin du chapitre 5)

P.S :

Pour ceux qui on lut le dernier chapitre la tombe était celle de Maria Coligeri, la mère de Robin


	6. Chapter 6

**oOo Chapitre 6 « Le réveil tant attendu » oOo**

10h du matin, devant l'entrée de l'hôpital, un rassemblent de personne survolté faisait rage, tous le monde resté là bouche bée à les regarder, il faut dire aussi qu'ils étaient surexcités et montraient franchement leur joie.

Robin descendait du taxi tenant la main de son fils, levant la tête elle aperçut cet attroupement qui se dirigea vers elle. Dojima fut la première à lui sauter dans les bras les larmes coulant de ses yeux mais c'était autre chose que de la peine, c'était une joie intense qui remplissait ses yeux bleus, Robin inquiète lui demanda en hâte :

« Dojima, que ce passe t-il ? Quelque chose est arrivée à Amon ? »

Et avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour parler, une toute petite voix se fit entendre, figeant l'assembler présente qui compté Michael, Sakaki, Dojima et bien sur Robin, ils se tournèrent tous vers Kenji qui leur souriait, Robin se penchant vers son fils lui demanda de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire, à quoi il répondit :

« J'ai dis papa est réveillé ! On va le voir maman ? »

Et là comme pour acquiesçait sa réponse Michael secoua la tête avec un sourire aussi large que l'on puisse rêver puis Robin regarda vers ses autres amis cherchant à accentuer cette nouvelle avec un autre « OUI ! », et elle ne vue que de larges sourires, là on aurait dit qu'elle fut transportée par des ailes invisibles, elle essaya de courir vers son mari enfin vers la chambre ou il était, oubliant même qu'elle était enceinte et ne pensant plus qu'à le serré dans ses bras.

Près de la chambre d'Amon, Junichi, Karasuma et Kobari sama discutaient avec le médecin.

« Qu'en pensez-vous docteur ? Est ce que mon frère va bien ? »

« Et bien à vous dire la vérité, j'avais déjà perdu espoir quand à son réveil, de plus, même s'il réagit à ce qu'il entoure nous ne savons toujours pas si son cerveau a subit beaucoup de dégâts mais je serai en mesure de vous le dire dès qu'un examen aura été pratiqué ! »

« Je vois ! Donc vous ne savez rien du tous ! »

« Je ne dirai pas cela, comme je vous l'ai déjà dis un examen s'impose ! »

« Le mieux serait de changer de médecin, vue ce que vous avez osé dire à Robin l'autre soir ! »

« De quoi vous parlez Kobari sama ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Le médecin avait l'air un peu gêné, il se doutait que Kobari savait pour la discussion qu'il avait tenue avec Robin sur le fait de le débrancher, il était perdu dans ces pensées quand la voix d'une femme le réveilla.

« Alors docteur Takeru, vous pensez toujours qu'il ne se réveillera jamais ! »

C'était la voix de Robin qui venait l'enfoncé encore plus dans le sentiment de gêne qui l'emplissait, baissant la tête faisant mine de vouloir être pardonner se jurant à lui-même que ce genre d'embarra il n'y goutera plus.

« Madame Nagira, heu….. je suis sincèrement désolé, on devraient oublier ce petit mal entendu, si vous le voulez bien »

« Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous êtres entrain de parler, ce serai trop vous demander de m'expliquer ? »

« Ce n'est rien Junichi, allons plutôt voir notre malade…..Ou es Kenji ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Robin il est là avec nous »

Michael, Sakaki et Dojima se dirigeaient vers eux avec le petit Kenji, pauvre enfant avec ce qui vient d'arriver à sa famille, c'est normal qu'on l'oubli des fois, peut être que cela va changer que son père s'est enfin réveillé.

« Mon pauvre bébé, ne m'en veux pas, je te promets que tous va s'arranger à présent, mon petit cœur ! »

« On va voir papa maintenant ? »

« Oui Kenji, toi et maman allez voir ton papa »dit Junichi

Puis levant les yeux vers Robin il continua en disant :

« Nous avons tous le temps pour le voir, de préférences c'est toi qui passe la première Robin, comme ça il se sentira un peu moins perdu en vous voyant vous d'abord »

Karasuma venait de revenir, car pendant qu'ils discutaient avec le médecin elle avait reçu un coup de téléphone du patron.

« Alors Miho, qu'est ce que le vieux te voulez ? » dit Sakaki

« On en parlera plus tard, pour l'instant on va voir Amon N'est ce pas Robin !? Mais ou est-elle passée ? Personne n'a vu Robin ? »

« Je crois qu'elle nous a devancé ! Regardez, elle est avec Amon !! » dit Junichi.

« Amon, regardes moi ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ohayo, papa ! »dit Kenji, puis tournant la tête vers sa mère il reprit :

« Qu'est ce qu'il a papa, pourquoi il ne répond pas, il est fâché contre nous, dit maman ? »

« Amon, dit quelque chose ? » dit Robin avec une voix qui trahissait son angoisse.

« Laisse-lui le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive !! »dit Karasuma.

Amon avait l'air d'être complètement largué si je puis dire, il regardait ses main comme si il était entrain de rêver ou comme si tous n'était un rêve, il leva les yeux et se mit à contempler ce qui l'entour, puis secouant la tête comme s'il voulait reprendre ses esprits il regarda de nouveau vers son entourage puis essaya de parler mais rien ne sortait, affolait il chercha des yeux le regard de sa femme pour demander de l'aide, et là il vit celle-ci venir s'assoir auprès de lui, elle prit sa tête et la serra contre elle et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, un geste simple mais qui apaise finalement.

« Ne craint rien Amon ta voix va bientôt revenir, il ne faut surtout pas t'inquiété ! »

Vue la seine qui se jouée, les autres s'éclipsèrent pour leur laisser l'occasion de mieux se retrouver, enfin c'est surtout que Karasuma avit quelque chose à dire aux autres. Bref, ils sortirent de la chambre et quittèrent l'hôpital pour aller s'assoir dans le parc de ce dernier. Et là…..

« Alors Karasuma, tu peux nous dire ce qu'est plus important que de voir Amon ? » Dit Dojima

« Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire est très important aussi, et je voudrai que cela reste entre nous il ne faut rien dire à Robin, surtout pas dans l'état ou elle se trouve en ce moment, déjà qu'elle a eu de la chance de ne pas perdre son bébé !! Donc cette discussion restera entre nous, vous m'avait bien compris ? »

« Ça a l'air vraiment important, vue la tranche que tu tires ! »

« Très gentil Sakaki, on voit bien que tu s'est parlé aux femmes toi ! »

« Bon ça va vous deux, qu'est ce que t'as à nous dire Miho » finit par dire Junichi exaspéré par leur comportement, surtout que la situation a l'air très compliqué.

« Vous vous souvenaient que Robin avait dit qu'Amon était venu au pays pour te secourir toi Junichi, qu'il avait reçu un appel qui l'avait prévenu, et bien j'ai fais des recherches avec l'aide du patron et j'ai découvert que l'appel provenait de quelqu'un se trouvant dans la vielle cité, où Robin a retrouvé le fragment du savoir, vous vous souvenaient et… »

« Tu veux dire que quelqu'un qui se trouve dans ce labyrinthe, a envoyé de faux renseignement à Amon ! Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il à y gagner au juste ? » Fit remarquer Sakaki Haruto.

« Laisse moi finir tu veux, quand on s'est rendu là bas avec Michaël il n'y avait plus personne et aucun témoins bien sur »

« Vous vous êtes rendu là bas !! Mais vous êtes complètement inconscient ma parole, est ce qu'il vous arrive des fois de réfléchir » Hurla Junichi.

« Bon au moins vous êtes envie c'est tous ce qui importe maintenant ! » Dit Kobari sama en tentant de calmer les esprits.

« Et alors qu'avez-vous découvert d'autre ? » Dit Dojima.

Michael et Miho exposèrent tous ce qu'ils découvrirent en détails sans rien omettre, ils parlèrent du réseau qui avait été installé tous récemment, et du faites que les personnes -je dis bien les personnes car ils étaient assez nombreux- qui se trouvaient dans la place ont du quitter l'endroit précipitamment en oubliant d'effacer la trace de leur présence que ce sois traces biologiques ou informatiques.

« Pour les traces biologiques, le labo ne nous a pas encore rappeler, mais pour ceux informatiques Michael suit leur trace depuis 2 semaines et il a pu découvrir que ceux que nous cherchant ont fait transiter leurs appelles depuis un serveur se trouvant Shibouya puis sur d'autres serveurs dans les alentours afin de brouiller les pistes, mais on a un génie avec nous, n'est ce pas Mike !! ».

« Oui, ils ne sans pas aussi doués que ça, j'ai pu suivre le signal jusqu'à une maison, la seule chose étrange dans tous cela c'est que l'ancien propriétaire de la maison n'est autre que Zaizen ! »

« Zaizen ?!! » tous reprirent en même temps « T'es sur !! »

A suivre…

Fin du chapitre 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : « De surprise en surprise !? »

9 h du matin, « toujours la même chose, le même plafond, le même paysage, j'en ai assez » il se disait cela intérieurement mais malgré lui un soupir surgit, faisant se retourner la jeune infirmière qui était dans la même pièce que lui.

« On dirait que vous commencez à vous ennuyez Mr Nagira, mais ne vous inquiété pas votre femme ne devrait pas tarder à venir ! »

Amon n'avait pas l'air de trop faire attention à ce qu'elle disait, il était plutôt dans un autre monde et se demandait de quelle manière il s'était retrouvé à cet endroit et que lui était-il arrivé depuis tous ces mois d'absence, car bien qu'il n'y avait fait attention la seule vue de sa femme enceinte lui rappelait tout ce temps qu'il avait passé on ne sait où ! car même s'il était réveillé, bien réveillé maintenant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à ce remémorer ce qui c'était passé.

Pendant qu'il était dans ses pensées, une petite tornade brune venait de faire irruption dans la pièce….

« Ohayo, dady san !! » C'était dit une telle fougue et une telle gaité que cela lui tira un sourire.

« Bien, bien, bien si j'avais su que seul Kenji chan pouvait te faire retrouver le sourire on te l'aurait ramené beaucoup plutôt, petit frère ! »

« …..grand frère ! »

« Qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre ? »

………………….

Au même moment au QJ du STNJ, la discussion battait son plein…..

« Michaël, tu es sure de tes infos ? »

« Pour qui tu me prends Haruto ! »

« Disons que tu n'es pas complètement une machine si ce n'est que des fois.. ! »

« Très drôle Dojima ! T'as perdu ta moitié, ou tu l'as largué !? »

« Heu ! Tu parles de Jun ! Il est partit voir Amon à l'hôpital »

« Ça suffit les enfants, on se remet au travail, Michaël, tu briffes Dojima, sur ce que tu as trouvé sur Zaizen ! »

« Oui, très bien, Karasuma ; Disons pour faire simple Zaizen est mort ! »

« Oui mais un monstre comme lui peut surgir des ténèbres ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec Sakaki, tu es sure qu'il est mort ? »

« Quand nous étions encore à l'usine, il y'a plus de 5 ans, Robin l'a fait exploser lorsqu'il a essayé de s'enfuir, Amon est témoins lui aussi ! »

« Oui, oui, oui, je me souviens aussi de ce que tu m'avais dis quand je t'ai demandé ou étaient Amon et Robin, tu m'as dis qu'ils n'ont pas pu s'en sortir ! Tu ne crois pas que cela pourrait être la même chose pour Zaizen ? »

« Tu m'embrouilles Dojima, vu comme ça, j'ai un doute moi aussi ! »

« Mais j'y pense !qu'est-il arrivé à Tohko ? »

Tous regardèrent Michael, il avait mit le point sur un sujet très important, Tohko, la fille unique de Zaizen !

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était dans une maison de repos, cela fait déjà un an ! »

« Tiens, patron vous êtes de retour ? »

« Oui ! Mais pourquoi cherchez-vous après elle ? »

« Tohko, c'est juste mise en plein sujet quand on discuter à propos de Zaizen et de son éventuelle résurrection ! »

« Résurrection ! Mais qu'allez-vous cherché encore ! Allez remettez vous au travail, et trouvez qui en a après notre chère Robin car si on réfléchi bien, c'est elle qui est visé, non !! »

Cela paraît un peu bizarre mais en un sens le patron a raison, il est vrais qu'Amon s'est fait enlever, mais est ce que cela n'était pas plutôt préméditer afin de ramener Robin au Japon ! Et puis Amon a bien faillit lui tirer dessus mais à la fin il a dirigé son arme contre lui-même. Encore une chose, qui a dévié la balle ! à votre avis, bref, revenons à notre histoire…..

L'hôpital, bureau du docteur Kazuya, seule dans salle d'une teinte blanchâtre, des diplôme ornés le 2/4 des murs du bureau, son regard se baladé de droite à gauche essayant un peu d'oublier son inquiétude. L'attente devenait de plus en plus insupportable, s'en était assez, alors elle se leva direction la porte, mais à ce moment là le docteur fit son entrée…

« Oh ! Désolé Mme Nagira, je vous ai fait attendre, un petit contre temps, veuillez vous assoir s'il vous plaît, j'ai des choses à vous dire. »

La main sur le cœur, elle appréhendait le résultat des analyses qu'elle avait subit ; sentant son malaise, le médecin lui fait un sourire comme pour la rassurer, puis continua en disant :

« Vos résultats sont parfaits aucun problème si ce n'est deux choses, la première est que vous devez vous reposez, et la seconde c'est d'éviter tout stress, d'accord ! »

Avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle le regarda et lui dit : « Tant que mon mari sera à l'hôpital, je ne cesserai de m'inquiéter, mais je vais faire un effort, je vous le promets ! »

Elle quitta le bureau du médecin soulagé de ce que le médecin venait de lui annoncer, mais en même temps comment faire pour se déstresser ce n'est pas chose facile surtout que toute menace n'est pas complètement écarter et qu'à n'importe quel moment quelqu'un pouvait surgir et s'attaquer à elle ou à son fils et son mari ! Elle marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle venait de dépasser la chambre de son mari. Elle refit demi tour arriver devant la chambre, on entendait des rires, c'était si fort et surtout si soudain, elle se hâta d'ouvrir la porte et de découvrir une scène tellement comique, qu'elle ne put se retenir de rire qu'on forçant un peu sur elle-même.

« Et bien Kenji, tu n'es pas au cirque tu sais, c'est un hôpital et on se doit de se tenir calme et…. »

Elle était entrain de dire cela à son fils, mais n'avait pas remarqué que son beau frère en faisait autant, et là n'en pouvant plus elle se mit à rire mais à rire, Junichi était en train de montrer à son neveu comment faire pour pécher des hauts d'une falaise et il s'était retrouvé à quatre pattes entrain de se tordre de douleur tellement il s'était fait mal au dos, et Kenji pensant que son oncle était encore à lui monter il le mimait, c'était assez amusant en faite. L'infirmière qui était encore là décida de l'aider, mais son travail me direz vous sauf que là elle n'a pas pu le faire car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

« Venez Mr Nagira, je vous emmène voir un médecin ! »

« Kenji, viens avec tonton, il a besoin d'un ange avec lui pour lui portait chance ! »

« D'accord ! Je fais un bisou à Daddy et Mommy et j'arrive ! »

Cela fait il partit avec son oncle, entre temps Robin et Amon avait reprit leur esprit, et se regarder en silence avec un air triste et se fut Robin qui brisa ce silence….

« On dirait que tu t'ai bien amusé aujourd'hui ! Mais c'est vrais qu'avec Kenji et Jun nisan c'est difficile de ne pas……. »

« Je veux que tu quitte le pays le plus vite possible, tu n'aurais jamais du revenir, c'est très dangereux pour toi ici et puis si SOLOMON découvrait que tu es encore envie, ils enverront des chasseurs après toi, va et ne te retourne pas part et emmène Kenji avec toi, il n'y a que comme ça que tu peux espérer vivre tranquillement ! »

Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle avait écouté son époux lui dire de le quitter comme si cela était très facile à faire, que rien ne c'était passé depuis ces 5 dernières années, essuyant ses larmes, un regard ferme dans les yeux elle lui dit :

« Comment peux tu croire une seconde que je peux faire ça, je t'aime et ce n'est pas en me disant ce genre de chose que tu peux m'éloigné de toi, et en ce qui concerne SOLOMON ils ne me chasseront plus et de plus mon grand père est déjà au courant que je suis revenue au Japon, et il va bientôt venir pour voir son arrière petit fils, donc ne compte pas dur moi pour fuir à nouveau, je l'ai fais une fois mais c'était avec toi, alors oublis ! »

« Et si j'essayais à nouveau de te tuer, que feras tu ? »

« Tu n'étais pas tout à fait toi-même et puis je suis encore en vie et tu oublis que t'as retourné ton arme contre toi de plus heureusement qu'elle a dévié sinon on n'aurait pas cette discussion maintenant ! »

« Robin dis moi qui l'a fait ? »

« Fait quoi ? »

« Et bien Dévier la balle, ce n'est certainement pas moi, j'allais mettre fin à ma vie pour éviter de te faire du mal, alors qui ? »

« Mis à part Karasuma, personne n'aurait pu le faire, mais elle ne peut plus utiliser ses pouvoir maintenant ! »

Amon se redressa sur son lit avec un air effaré, comme si on venait de lui annoncer une nouvelle terrifiante, il leva les yeux vers Robin et lui dit :

« Mais dis moi Robin, Kenji est-il normal ? Ce que je veux dire il n'a manifesté aucun… enfin, tu me comprends ! »

Au moment ou Amon prononça le nom de Kenji, elle se sentit un peu bizarre, non cela ne pouvait être vrais, Kenji était normal enfin dès fois il montrait des signes de CRAFT !! Non ce mot ne devait pas être prononcé surtout à l'encontre de son fils mais il fallait aussi être raisonnable, comment Kenji pouvait-être normal alors que ses deux parents étaient des sorciers tous les deux, la tête commencé à lui tourné puis tous devint noir et elle se sentit tombé puis ses pieds quittèrent le sol, elle leva la tête mais ne put apercevoir la personne qui venait de la retenir, en réalité Amon s'était précipité en voyant que sa femme s'évanouissait, il l'a déposa sur le lit et essaya de la réveiller. A ce moment là…..

« On dirait que tu lui fait encore de l'effet à cet chère Robin !! »

« Tohko !!!! »

A suivre….

Fin du Chapitre 7


End file.
